Jade's Toys
by Xemtlenc
Summary: This story is the opposite of "Tori's doll", it's Jade who has the control of women Vega this time, in a new scenary.
1. Tori & Trina

**A/N: Smutfic! it is mainly the smut, if you like not it, you can click the red cross.**

 **...**

 **01 - Tori & Trina**

 **Unknown place,**

Holly Vega, despite her disgust, could not help but wet.

Why had she put this skirt? This foreign hand coming-and-going along of her sex, torturing her clit and violently penetrating her hot and humid cave. These fingers knew what to do and she could not retain the moans of pleasure. The other hand fixed at the handcuffs that immobilized Holly now.

She was trapped, and her attacker took advantage to snatch her string and stick it in her mouth.

Foreign mouth smiled, a tongue slipped on these perverse lips, and head down to the sex of the mother. It was not more than a minute of kisses, biting, and frenetic activity of inquisitive tongue to make her cum.

How Holly, faithful wife & mother model, was it arrived at this humiliation?

* * *

 **Hours earlier,**

In her new life in HA, Tori Vega had a boyfriend who attracted the greed and jealousy of some girls.

But the last girl she would have thought broken her couple of two years, it's Jade West. Brunette with blue-green eyes and pale skin, sexy gothic look, piercing & tattoos. Known to be mean, weird, insatiable, sassy, she has some authority over the school. She is single and coveted, very popular and she does virtually what she wants, unlike Tori.

During a drunken night, Jade had seduced and attracted Andre Harris, Tori's boyfriend, in the toilet where they passionately copulate. Tori was in tears, devastated and enraged. Her mother Holly was also and cursed this little skank. Tori had decided to explained with Jade, and she had gone straight her home.

Time passed and, not seeing her daughter back, Holly decided to go in turn.

 **...**

When Tori had come to the house of Jade, the tone was quickly mounted.

The goth girl had drawn Tori in her bedroom, and she threw herself on Tori. Being physically stronger, she quickly mastered the poor Tori and she had tied her, thighs spread, on her chair. Then things became weird.

Tori had finally noticed that there was a third person in the room, lying on the bed She never thought that this person was her big sister, Trina Vega. The elder sister seemed very tired, with empty eyes, but she was still in the position that Jade was ordered her to stay: open and raised thighs, held by her hands. Tori could see traces of semen escape of her sex, filled by the popular girl.

She did not know how her big sister arrived in this position, but she never thought that Jade use Trina as sexual stress-relief.

Jade simply wearing a black tank top with her necklace with a small gold scissors, and a shower towel around the waist. But the towel was short and Tori could see something beyond between the legs of Jade, something she had seen on her ex.

How could she know that Jade was hermaphrodite? Tori would have never thought this, Jade appeared to be a normal girl physically, if she forget that huge thing between her legs. She want not even know what she did with her ex-boyfriend.

Jade had removed her jeans, her bottom, her bra, then when Tori was naked, she threw her a smoldering gaze.

"Cute, little baby at her boyfriend who just revenge? Or is she just misses of sex since he left?" she sneers.

She grabs Tori's small breasts and caressed them until they are hard.

"You like? Wait till you taste my cock, you're loved, like your boyfriend" Jade smiled wickedly.

Her hand slides along the thighs and touches the sex of Tori, who struggled. Jade opened her closet containing several sexual objects, including the lubricant. She put a little in the palm of her hand, and passed over the lips close to Tori. She took the opportunity to slip a finger into her hot cave.

Tori struggled harder. The fingers caressed her clitoris briefly who did not pray to get out, the young woman moaned in spite of herself.

Jade drops her towel, her sex was measured to 20 centimeters or more. She looks at Tori while sliding the head of her penis on her lips. Then she gently penetrates the young woman who eyes widened.

"It's good, isn't it? It is larger than that of your bo-, your ex-boyfriend, sorry. But it's not the most interesting."

She retired and took a small object on her desk, a small remote control.

Tori sees the goth girl activated the remote control, and she hears her sister moan. She had not seen the dildo in the anus of her sister, Trina feels the artificial phallus stir gently into it, as if it woke her from sleep. The vibrations caused her new waves of pleasure she could not contain. She let out a small moan.

The younger sister Vega was too busy on her sister she had not seen Jade penetrated her again, underhanded and brutal way.

Jade pushes the speed of dildo to the highest. The waves of pleasure just kept getting into Trina. Meanwhile, Jade likes to caress Tori's clitoris, who moved her head from left to right as to deny the act. Tori's eyes rolled back as she felt the spasms come. Would she enjoy? That would be the ultimate humiliation.

Suddenly, Jade stopped moving, brutally. She glanced at Jade shocked, more frustrated as ever.

"You thought I'd let you enjoy like that? You come to me to insult me, and you think I'll give you an orgasm so easily?" she laughs.

Jade gradually undressed, showing her beautifully naked body of normal young woman, not including her dick and her big balls between her legs. Then she places the chair in front of the bed, and launched a video on her laptop.

* * *

On the screen, Jade was in the process of getting sucked into the toilet, but not by a girl.

Her lover was none other than the ex-boyfriend of Tori, Andre. She approaches Tori, and entered without much pain. Tori felt the pleasure ride again, but not enough for it to have the enjoyment. She remained stuck at a level of fun, brushing orgasm without ever reaching it.

"I'll start your education" Jade said her after a moment "if you are wise, I give you pleasure. If you disobey me, I make you soak your chair without giving you an orgasm."

She runs her hand through the hair of her victim.

"If you lick me well, I accelerate the sextoy."

She positioned her cock in front of the face of Tori, who turns away.

"Lick" she sticks her dick in her face, but Tori still refused. Jade pinched her clitoris, causing her a cry of surprise, then stopped abruptly. "Lick" she orders her again.

She starts to masturbate Tori's pussy, then gently stopped. The maneuver repeated several times, while Jade martyred the breasts of Tori. Tori turns her head toward sex in front of her, she puts her face a few centimeters.

"That's good, my beautiful" Jade enourage with a fake smile.

Tori puts her lips on the cock of Jade. The sextoy in Trina vibrated more, making her come and Jade stopped the remote.

Tori starts licking her manhood, she already had does with her ex, but he was much smaller than that girl. She shyly focuses on her big balls, she knew Jade would be very sensitive since her health class. Jade moaned slightly and rubbing her penis to the rhythm of licks.

 **...**

After a moment, Jade reached orgasm in a moaning.

"Thank you my little whore, see your reward."

She was about to penetrated Tori again, but the doorbell rang. Jade growled, she gagged Tori, and pushed the desk chair in her closet. She positioned Trina, sitting and tie on her sister, gagged too. Jade takes a little while to take a two-headed vibrating dildo in her closet, to fill the pussies of the two sisters, including the one of Trina who is already impregnated with her sperm, some time earlier.

"Stay quiet, I'll be back in two minutes."

Jade pulled on a dressing gown and went out to see the visitor who importure her to play with her toys.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's the first part, the last will be with the last female member of the Vega family.**


	2. Holly

**A/N: That's last part, enjoy it!**

 **...**

 **02 - Holly**

A few meters of the closet in which Tori & Trina were locked, a vibrating dildo stuck in their intimacy, Tori saw, through the gap, her mother struggling against Jade on the bed.

The tone was quickly mounted, and Jade had caught this housewife in her room. There, she jumped on her new prey and a struggle had begun. Holly struggled well, she was much heavier than her daughter, much more muscular too, and for a few minutes, Holly seemed that she could take advantage. But tiredness was felt quickly.

Taking a cramp in her thigh, she could not stop Jade get behind her and make her an armlock. Without waiting a moment, Jade's hand dived under the skirt of Holly, while the other went under her cleavage and her bra to fondle her breasts. Shocked, Holly did not know what to do.

"But leave me alone" she struggles.  
"Submit a housewife, my fantasy" Jade whispers in her ear.

Her hand already stroking the sex of Holly. The other hand deftly tied her hands with handcuffs.

Holly was ashamed, but wet. Her husband did not stroked her as well.

 **...**

From the closet, Tori saw her mother cum after only minutes of Jade's cunnilingus, while Trina had fainted.

She could only see the legs wide apart from her mother, tapered bottom, her still shod heels, and especially the head of Jade stirring as she finished licking this mature sex. Holly had cum in silence, in a grimace. Her legs had trembled, and they now rested inert. When she opened her eyes, Jade opened her dressing gown to get out her manhood again erect.

"You like what you see? You think that your husband is as big?" she said in an amused tone.

Jade came and positioned herself her cock at the entrance of the vagina of the mother. Tori saw her mother being penetrated once.

Jade had tied her hair in a ponytail. Her hair were moving in all directions as she pounded Holly. She took the legs of the latter on her shoulders for deeper penetration. Holly began to scream, but her screams were still choked by her own string.

Jade told her all possible insults, calling her a whore, unworthy mother nymphomaniac. She removed the gag improvised and kissed her on the mouth.

When the passionate kiss ended, she had a little lipstick on the corner of the mouth. Freed from her gag, the housewife frankly moaned. Jade deepened her coming and going and soon, Holly cried. Sussions of noises managed to Tori, those breast vagina that slowly accustomed to Jade's cock in wetting more.

Each small vaginal spasm, the housewife pushed a little surprised cry, clenching her ankles around the body of Jade. Holly was still dressed, although her top was distended by the inquisitive hands of the young gothic, and her skirt had ridden up to the hips.

Minutes passed. In a final spasm, Holly cums again.

* * *

 **Some time later,**

Her legs trembled for a few minutes and Jade took advantage of this moment to detach her.

Sounded by orgasm, Holly left the young woman put herself on all fours. Jade installed Holly of profile, for Tori can clearly see the scene and the face of her beloved mother. Then she entered into the mother again and began to pound. Jade given few spankings at Holly while holding her by the hair, as for submit her still some more.

She was not sweet, her back-and-forth were violent. Far from worrying about it and submitted, Holly encouraged her.

"Yes, yes, go ahead," she moaned, with a stupid look on her face.  
"It's better than what you ever tried it? Slut" Jade smiled.  
"Yes take me, aaaaah" Holly spread her buttocks with her hands, hoping to take over the big dick of Jade in her.

It was a nightmare.

Tori was horrified by the scene, and she was in a constant state of excitement with this vibrating dildo in her, which continued to vibrate gently. Trina was always fainted, but her body sometimes reacts to vibrations. Their chair was soaked, this lesbian/futa sex scene under her eyes, Tori repressed excitement it gave her.

Her mother consented to be caught in this way. Jade took her in spoon now, like a doggy style with Holly's thighs tight, but elongated of profile. But she does not stop there. Jade pulled her cock from her pussy and began flirting with Holly's anus, while titillating the clitoris.

"No please, not that" Holly began to panic.  
"Do not tell me you're a virgin on that side, you'll love" Jade smiled with delight.

The fingers were shaking on the clitoris did their effect, while the dick of Jade pushed from behind.

Slowly, she entered the mother who grimaced, torn between pleasure and pain. Gradually, Holly accelerated sodomy, and she relaxed. She even took a certain pleasure, feelings were new. And the clitoral caresses kept her excitement. Jade pushed the vice even further, she grabbed the remote control that controlled the dildo of Tori & Trina in the closet for an hour now, and slipped her into the hands of Holly.

"Increase Speed" Jade asked.

Holly, sodomized & lost, was not really aware of the world around herm. Humiliated and submitted by a young woman, she was content to run her desires.

She increased, without knowing the dildo vibration of Tori/Trina.

 **...**

In the closet, Tori realized the perversion of Jade.

She wanted Holly gives an orgasm at her daughters without knowing. Tori tried in vain to break away, but the vibrations become stronger. She let out muffled groans, her body waiting for orgasm for an hour. Trina awoke suddenly, torn by a other orgasm at her awakening, she was not bothered by the presence of her sister naked under her, Jade had broken her will from the start of this afternoon.

A few meters away, their mother, this woman so strong, the authority of the house, was now brutally sodomized by Jade, who had not even bothered to put her naked. And the worst is that she enjoyed it, she loved this submission.

Her legs spread facilitated anal intercourse and fondling around of her sex. Jade ordered her to push the remote control to the maximum. Holly had no conscience muffled cries small that came out of the closet when her own daughters enjoyed violently, eyes rolled back with pleasure ... herself reached a new orgasm.

Jade withdrew herself from the anus of Holly, she returned the mother on her back and clung to her, penetrating her sex again. They finally, after a few minutes, to cum together, Jade impregnating the housewife of her daughter bitch.

She had never liked when Tori became a favorite of teachers, then enslave her sister & her mother is a good start to put her in her place.

* * *

They fucked all afternoon.

Tori fell asleep, waking up at times, seeing her mother naked, riding happily the manhood of Jade.

The toy of Trina & her had no battery anymore.

 **...**

By early evening, Jade delivered them, their mother was gone.

They allowed themselves to be during the next hour, when Jade fucked sisters as their mother, making them suck the same cock that had permeated her. Then with Trina above Tori in missionary position, and the goth girl crouches between their legs, alternating to penetrate the sister of her choice.

This girl was a real nymphomaniac.

Then, exhausted and after having done the honor to Tori to fill her pussy with her seed, Jade fell asleep.

Both could finally leave.

 **...**

Tori did not dare tell her mother where she had spent her afternoon, Trina either.

She dared not tell him she had seen her being submitted and deceive her husband with a young woman.

She dared not do anything, when in the months that followed, Jade sent her (by mail or MMS) videos from her mother and her sister enjoying humiliating situations. After all, as Jade was occupied on her mother & her sister, she was not thinking about Tori.

Tori was too preoccupied with hiding her big belly, which swelled after Jade has had enjoyed in her. Trina does not bother to hide her pregnancy, and Holly had joyously announced to her husband of a new child to expand their family (believing him that he was the father).

She wondered when Jade will come for her, she was certain that she will not want to miss of submit her and humiliate her too.

Speaking of Jade, she was typing a texto to Tori to join at her, with her sister and her mother.

She longed to have all three together, with Holly licking her anus, Trina swallow her balls and Tori sucking her cock.

She is really very sadistic, just as his father had taught her to be no mercy!

 **...**

 **A/N: That's the end, this Jade is more cruel than Tori of the other story.**

 **Hm, it will be for you to judge.**


End file.
